


Making Her Laugh

by sweet_fa (h_d)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Intoxication, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/sweet_fa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary, a successful but lonely man, meets a beautiful woman named Madeleine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Her Laugh

Gary was drunk. Perhaps he was a little bit drunker than he should've been. He leaned against the bar, his eyes unfocused, watching the people dancing until they became a blurry, colorful mess. It was crowded at the club tonight.

A woman invaded his personal space, waving frantically at the bartender. He looked her up and down. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and she was wearing sparkly earrings and a short black dress. She looked to be around his own age, thirty. Her makeup was flawless, if a bit heavy for his taste, and it gave her a polished appearance. She was very thin. The neckline of her dress was modest, and her breasts looked to be very small. His eyes traced her delicate collarbone. He wondered if she was there alone.

He tried to catch her eye, and when he finally did, she smiled.

"Hey," he said. "What are you having? I can get it for you."

"Um," she said. She looked a bit flustered, which surprised Gary. Surely he wasn't the first man who had bought her a drink tonight. "Well, thank you. Just a glass of red wine, please, if you don't mind."

He turned around to the bar and the bartender came quickly. 

When the woman had her drink, he held out his hand. "I'm Gary," he said.

"Madeleine," she answered. She shook his hand with just the fingertips, as though expecting him to bring it to his mouth for a kiss. It was true that Gary was old-fashioned, but not quite to that extent. 

"What a beautiful name," he said. 

She gave a small smile and dropped her eyes demurely. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks. She was actually quite attractive, he thought.

The barstool next to Gary had opened up, and he waved Madeleine to sit down. She perched delicately on the edge, crossing her feet at the ankles. Her perfume was light and airy, and Gary didn't think he'd ever smelled it before.

They chatted for a little while, and Gary learned that Madeleine worked as an accountant in a nearby office. Gary himself worked at his father's law firm. They each had several more drinks, and the conversation flowed naturally. Her face was very expressive, and she not only laughed at his jokes, but surprised a few genuine laughs out of him, as well.

"So you're really single, Madeleine? It's hard for me to understand," he said, trying for a winning smile. "You're very beautiful."

She shifted uneasily on the barstool, crossing her leg over her knee. She had well-muscled legs. Gary noticed a small run near the ankle of her black stockings. "Yes, haven't met the right person yet, I suppose," she said, and shrugged.

 _Perhaps she's married_ , Gary thought, darkly. For some reason, he often attracted cheaters. He always enjoyed sex and could remember having turned it down only a few times in his life. Regardless of whether he found someone to fuck on a given evening, though, he was always alone in the mornings. 

He didn't know if he was really ready for marriage and a family, or if he ever would be. But lately, he had been hoping to find someone who would see him as slightly more than handsome and convenient, as someone to wake up with. However, as his happily-married older sister was fond of reminding him, he hadn't really looked. He just drank and wished. 

He knew clubs were always going to be the wrong place to look, but Madeleine intrigued him.

"Perhaps you could come back to my place. What do you think?" he said.

Madeleine cocked her head, considering. "Do you live nearby?" she asked. 

"It's about five blocks from here. We can walk. Is that okay with you?" he said.

"Sure," she said. She bit her lip. Fuck, Gary loved it when a woman did that, especially a mature and confident woman like Madeleine. "But there's something you should know about me first."

Gary shrugged. He had guessed right, then. "It's alright. I already know. It won't be the first time for me."

She nodded and smiled, looking relieved, and they stood up together and left through the swinging door. The cold air outside sobered Gary up a little. He held out his arm, and Madeleine took it. He noticed they were about the same height, which was surprising.

"I know I'm not short, but sometimes you ladies and your high heels make me feel that way," Gary said, chuckling. Madeleine's answering laugh was rather full-bodied for such a wispy woman. Gary found he liked it very much. _Shame she's married_ , he thought.

He imagined that when they got inside, he'd press Madeleine to the door and kiss her, while working his hand under her skirt. But instead, as his door closed behind them, Madeleine pulled away. She placed her clutch on the small table where he kept his keys, removed her shoes, and asked for the bathroom.

He took off his dress shoes too and noticed that Madeleine's shoes were flats. _Odd that she laughed that much at my dumb joke, then,_ he thought. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers and a bottle opener.

He sat down on the couch and waited for Madeleine. When she finally reappeared, he noticed that her gait was a little unsteady. The lights were brighter in his apartment than they had been in the bar, and he also noticed that her blonde hair was, in fact, a wig. It wasn't askew, but it was obviously synthetic. He made a mental note not to pull her hair, when they made it to the bedroom.

She sat on the couch near him and crossed her legs at the ankles again. She reached for her beer and sipped it. 

"So," she said, after a few moments of silence. "Did you really have me up here to drink? Because we could have done that at the bar." She turned to him, her eyes twinkling.

He smiled at her and reached out, drawing a circle on her leg with his fingertip. "No," he said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I like that," she said, her voice breathy and deep. Her arm had found its way around his waist, and her fingertips caressed his back. "Keep doing that, please."

Gary chuckled and continued, his hands slowly creeping up under her dress. She gave a deep, breathy moan when he latched on to the spot behind her ear and sucked. He tried to remember that she particularly liked that, then wondered why he was bothering, since it was unlikely he'd ever see her again.

She found his lips and kissed him, her tongue sweeping into his mouth tentatively. He responded by grabbing her thin hips and pulling her into his lap, facing him. 

They kissed for a few more minutes, and it stayed gentle, despite the circumstances. Still, Gary's cock was responding to her proximity, and he was palming her ass until her body was flush against his. Then, he noticed something pressing up against his navel – what _was_ that? _You know what it is_ , a voice said in Gary's mind. The skirt of her dress was flared, but the fabric was flimsy, almost sheer. She moved against him in a slow rhythm. 

He pulled his mouth away, slowly, and she continued grinding against him. Although his brain may have been putting a few things together, Gary's cock had not lost interest at all. "Madeleine," he said. 

She stopped moving right away. She looked down, meeting his eyes. He could see hesitation and—was that a hint of fear?

"Do you have—is that a penis, Madeleine?" he said, his voice a whisper.

It was definitely fear he could see in her eyes, now. She scrambled away, moving completely off his lap and landing gracelessly on her ass a few feet down the couch. It was the first graceless thing he'd seen her do all evening.

She wasn't looking at him anymore, but instead at her hands, which were clasped together in her lap. "You said that you knew," she said, in a small voice.

Gary moved forward again and she flinched away. "Easy," he said, still whispering. He could see she was afraid, and at that he felt almost sick, that she would think he would hurt her over this. He sat facing her and reached for her hands. "I didn't know. I thought you were trying to tell me that you were married."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry, Gary. I didn't mean to mislead you. I should go."

"It wasn't your fault. You tried to tell me. And you shouldn't leave yet. It's only...well, actually it is rather late," he said, smiling in a way he hoped was reassuring. "I think I'd like to kiss you some more, though. Unless you'd rather talk."

Surprise was plain on her face now. "Have you ever been with someone like me before?"

"No," he answered. "It would be new for me."

"An experiment, then?" she said, bitterly.

He furrowed his brow. He was a fairly honest person, but the alcohol was making him even more unguarded as usual. "I don't know. Not really," he said. "I'll tell you the truth. My cock was still interested, even after I realized about our misunderstanding. In fact, it's still interested now." He shrugged. It was true; he was still hard, despite all the talking. "And you really are very pretty—wait, what's so funny?"

She was laughing, and it wasn't nervous or polite. It was that enchanting laugh that seemed to take over her entire being. This time, sitting in the bright light of his apartment, when she threw her head back, he could see her Adam's apple. Fuck, he wanted to nibble it. _I'll do whatever she'll let me do,_ he realized.

Finally she stopped laughing, with a sigh that was significantly more feminine than her laugh. "That's fascinating, Gary," she said. "I don't know if I've ever met anyone quite like you."

She got up on all fours, then, and moved towards him, like a cat, finally arranging herself in his lap again, but this time with her dress spread out around her in a circle. 

He returned to kissing her neck, since she'd seemed to enjoy it so much before. "I'm glad you're not married," he said. He stroked her ribs with his fingertips, and she laughed again. 

"Stop, stop, tickles!" she said, fighting to catch her breath. He complied, but instead he moved to suck and bite at her Adam's apple, and she gasped.

He held her to his chest. "Shall we take this to my room?" he asked.

He could feel her nod against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the following prompt: "Things were getting hot and heavy between her and me... In the midst of kissing I lowered my hand and felt a bump.. there was something in her pants she hadn't told me about." I don't think the prompt was intended to be taken as seriously as I took it, but I am okay with the result.


End file.
